People wear makeup. Although people do their makeup for skin-related health issues to prevent harmful ultra violet rays, generally, the main purpose of makeup is to show their beauty to others. Due to these reasons, the beauty criteria are difficult to be determined in the same way. But there are no people to do their makeup in order to be shown as persons with bad impressions for themselves. In other words, people want to show their favorable impressions by revising or complementing their faces by makeup.
A makeup consists of materials and styles. The materials mean cosmetic products that are to be used for the makeup. There are varieties of functional cosmetic products as well as makeup products to be considered for different skin types of makeup users. The makeup style means the changes to a face in the result. How to do makeup effectively is a very difficult question. Although knowledge and experiences about makeup techniques are necessary, above all, there exist fundamental limitations because people have different facial features and skin types.
There are beauty specialists who can provide makeup knowledge and experiences to clients. They are able to provide makeup services at beauty salons and cosmetics stores. Also, by consulting fashion and makeup related magazines, and various web sites via a wireless mobile device as well as video platforms (e.g., YouTube and etc.), all the content about makeup techniques and styles are distributed and shared easily. People usually purchase skilled professional's makeup techniques or make use of the makeup methods from magazines or web sites by imitating them. These traditional techniques that are heavily dependent on other people or sources still present limitations and problems. In the case of doing makeup alone, these sources do not provide any help. In particular, when facial features and skin types per person are emphasized as differences, ‘one person's makeup experiences and ‘the other person's makeup knowledge may be useless or can sometimes be unfavorable to ‘me’.
To do makeup alone, a person needs to see one's own face. It means that by using a camera embedded at a wireless mobile device such as a smartphone, one can look at one's own face directly. All of the present mobile makeup applications in the market try to obtain a makeup target image via a camera, and to get the makeup products' information, and then usually to perform a virtual makeup by only applying the corresponding products to the makeup target image.
But these applications only focus on knowing the kinds of feelings that a beauty product that is to be purchased can give to a makeup user in advance, not about providing makeup techniques to make a makeup user's face more beautiful and favorable.